dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kakatz's Evolution!
Summary Xeno EX Kakatz manages to cause Mythic to flinch with a punch and proceeds overwhelm him several physical attacks before kneeing him in the gut and sends the Shadow Dragon into the ground with a headbutt. The Saiyan is able to rival the Shadow Dragons powers and proceeds to grab him by the ankle and throws him into a cliff. He continues to pummel the Shadow Dragons and doesn't allow him to fight back as he kicks him through the cliff and sends him up to air before punching him in the gut. Mythic recovers and they proceed to fight one another as they each manage to injure each other before sending each other flying with a strike to the jaw and crash into the ground. Chronoa becomes distracted when another Saiyan in Red attacks Giblet after the defeat of and leaves him near death Nesoi Dark Shenron before refocusing on the fight. Xeno EX Kakatz stands up and powers up before continuing the battle; he punches the Shadow Dragon in the face followed up with a left hook and continues to pummel him in the face before sending him into the ground with a double axe handle. Mythic punches EX Kakatz in the ribs before grabbing him by the neck and punching him in the chest. EX Kakatz manages to break free before kicking him in the gut and follows up with a blow to the back of the head. EX Kakatz impales the Shadow Dragon with Sunday Edge before destroying Mythic with Dark Requiem. However, the Shadow Dragon regenerates from a spore and kicks the Saiyan away before elbowing him in the shoulder. They proceed to trade punches with one another before punching each other in the face. Using the imperfect True Super Saiyan 4 form - he has gained enough power to combat the Shadow Dragon of Time as he continues to pummel him as he is form reaches its time limit and reverts him back to Super Saiyan 4-Legendary Super Saiyan 4 resulting him in being punched in the face and sent flying into the ground. However, he transforms back into it as he continues power-up using his sheer force of will to improve his power. He continues to power as his form begins to evolve with him returning to his original height and muscle mass as it becomes evident he has achieved the completed True Super Saiyan 4 form. He proceeds to utterly overpower the Shadow Dragon as using physical attacks against him. Nether proceeds to use Mythic Dragon Ultra Star against the fused warrior, but he deflects away with ease as EX Kakatz proceeds to kick the Shadow Dragon into ground before picking up by his wing and throwing him into a cliff. Mythic Dark Shenron uses an ability that enables him to raise sections of the ground and deform the desert while causing several sections of the ground to float in midair. EX Kakatz lands on the largest piece of debris and proceeds to the battle the Shadow Dragon on it. Mythic than transforms into his Super form becoming even more powerful and is able to counter each of the fused warrior's attack before smashing him through the floating debris with a Double Axe Handle. However, EX Kakatz manages to recover before he hits the ground and clashes with Mythic - the impact alone enough to cause a shockwave and destroy the floating the debris. Chronoa decides to contact someone while the fight continues with the two evenly matched. They collide with one another again resulting in the clouds parting and a large shockwave. Battles *Xeno EX Kakatz (Power Stressed/True Super Saiyan 4 (Imperfect)/True Super Saiyan 4) vs. Nether Dark Shenron (Mythic Dark Shenron/Super Mythic Dark Shenron) Category:Fanga